The Scent of Love
by Blaze Freyidi
Summary: After a late night of Weasley pranking, Ginny finds herself locked in a closet with a yummy smelling young man. His mysterious identity fascinates her, as does his clever mind and nimble hands. Can she find true love sight unseen, identity unknown?
1. Chapter 1

The Scent of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the stories.

Summary: After a late night of Weasley pranking, Ginny finds herself locked in a closet with a yummy smelling young man. His mysterious identity fascinates her, as does his clever mind and nimble hands. Can she find true love sight unseen, identity unknown?

Authors Note: I'm sorry for those of you who hate fics that aren't cannon. This story tickled my imagination (and my funny bone). I had to run with it. Also, I don't know if _Dissimulo_ is the disillusionment charm. I do know, however, that this is a close Latin equivalent for the word and so I'll stick with it until proven incorrect. Thank you.

Chapter One

"Oh, this is going to be splendid! Glorious! Filch shall-"

"Nick! For the last time, shut up!" The ghost wilted under her best glare and shame suffused his face.

"I do apologize, my lady, truly. I suppose my joy of being included is-"

"Shhhhh! I let you come 'cause I needed a lookout. Don't make me regret that." She didn't even wait for his nod before returning to her nefarious work.

It had come to her in a flash of brilliance that the great hall needed a woman's touch. Many women. There were painted floozies, silk-clad harem girls, leather bound slave girls, and all sorts of other women of few clothes and fewer inhibitions. Each lounged on large silk cushions, twittering together or just looking bored and sexy. Decorated in a nouveau bordello-industrial chic, there was red velvet and chains all over the hall. She was just transfiguring the last butter knife into an obscene phallic shape when Nearly Headless Nick came up behind her and whistled.

"I say, my lady, this is a splendid sight indeed!" Color was high on his transparent cheeks as his eyes roved over the lovely women. "Brings to mind some of my travels before…well, before the unpleasantness of my beheading."

"I know," she replied with a wicked smile, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "I can't wait 'till that prudish bastard sees this at breakfast."

Ginny was practically skipping on her way back to the common room. She'd split with Nick outside the great hall and was now alone, sweet thoughts of revenge flittering around in her head. Ron was going to flip; perfect! This would teach her self-righteous brother not to interfere in her life. Or ruin promising relationships just because he was a repressed prat!

Despite its…intimate nature, the doctored photo was an interesting gift. She'd never known you could alter magic pictures like that. One second she's looking at herself smiling (and fully clothed) waving from a sepia photo while lounging on a bed, the next she's still waving and still smiling but without a stitch of clothing. It was hilarious if a bit embarrassing. Unfortunately, Ron hadn't seen it that way; he proceeded to beat Collin to a pulp. Poor lad hadn't shown much interest in anything since, much less a romance with her. Her brother _had_ put him in the hospital wing, after all.

_I _have _to be in the hall before he-_. _SLAP, SLAP. SLAP, SLAP. _She stopped mid-thought, freezing and barely daring to breath. Someone was coming up from behind her and fast. _Shit, they've already found it,_ she thought frantically before breaking out into a run. She tried to keep her steps quiet with a muffling spell, but if the person following her had found the hall already then they knew a student was out after curfew. The sound was coming closer and panic started licking at her heels. Linked up with a prank like that, she'd be expelled for sure. Her eyes searched for a place to hide, seeing nothing but an uninterrupted expanse of stone. She was getting desperate until…_There! _ Salvation was in sight, a door at the end of a long empty hall.

_Now, if I can only make it before-No no no no! S_uddenly, everything was dark, freezing dark, and she was running blind. She suppressed a fearful squeak at this turn of events and barely avoided a collision. Jerking the door open, she hurried inside the closet, careful not to slam the door in her haste. _That can't be Filch,_ she thought, trying to calm her racing heart and jittering hands, _he's a squib. And those lights were definitely put out with magic. Who's chasing me with magic, all for a crude prank?_ A cold that had come with the darkness intensified as the footsteps came closer, faster, sounding like more than before. It seemed they were following her down the hall and her control over the fear began slipping. Darkness seemed to be closing in, suffocating her in its black velvet folds. Covering her mouth to muffle fearful whimpers she couldn't suppress, she burrowed farther back into the heaps of rags and riffraff.

She felt, rather than heard, when the door opened. A slight ripple in the air told her someone had invaded her dubious sanctuary. She groped for her wand and cursed fluently in her head as it failed to appear to her questing fingers.

"_Dissimulo._" His voice was soft as it whispered the disillusionment charm; she could tell from the tone that he must be a fellow student. His heavy breathing held her entranced and she didn't realize until too late that he was backing farther into the closet just as she had. He fell onto her silently while a squeak escaped her lips. "Shhhhh," he hissed, rolling on top of her and clapping a hand over her mouth. They both shivered with cold and fear for what seemed like hours, despite the warmth of their bodies pressed together. She could hear their pursuers outside the hidden closet, silent but for their footsteps.

His breaths were like a wave, rushing forward to warm the exposed half of her face and pulling back to leave it all the colder for that absence. Finally, he removed his hand and she almost cried out again from the pain of the temperature change.

"W-what is it," she asked, fear growing along with the intensifying cold. "Who are they?"

"Dementors," he bit out in a viscous whisper. "Do you have any chocolate?" She shook her head vigorously, forgetting the dark for a moment as her mind raced.

"No...Dementors? In Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"But why…how?"

"Never you mind. Damn it, that spell was useless, they'll sense our reactions to their aura. It's just a matter of those with them finding the door." They laid in the darkness contemplating what would happen after that when something occurred to her.

"Serotonin," Ginny asked. "That brain chemical muggles discovered. It's supposed to make you happy."

"Yes, that's what the chocolate's for! Just like…"

"But how do we-" They'd spoken together but suddenly, she found herself cut off mid-sentence by a very insistent mouth. She managed to push his face from hers, but not before noticing a rather pleasant scent emanating from his person. "What _are_ you doing," she demanded, a blush riding high on her cheeks.

"Explanations later, now shut up," and with that a total stranger proceeded to kiss the daylights out of her. After a moment, she noticed that scent once more. A warm spicy smell that reminded her of Christmas; very pleasing, really. After a few moments, she also realized what he was at. Amorous contact raised serotonin as well…and a hell of a lot quicker than even the best chocolate. Well, that may have been his original intentions, but he _was_ a teenage boy. Even with her limited experience, Ginny could tell he wasn't in this just for the lifesaving mood boost any longer. Not that she was one to point fingers; she was having quite a bit of fun herself. Hell, if they were going to have their souls sucked out but those slimy, creepy…_things_, the least the world could give them was a last few moments of fun.

Just as she was finally relaxing, really getting into the situation, he pulled away slightly. "I-I think their gone," he stated shakily. His breathlessness gave a warm tingle to her womanly pride. Silently, they lay there, listening for any sounds that would give their pursuers away. After a few moments he began fidgeting, moving this way and that, trying to find a place to settle; he did seem to be a bit…uncomfortable. "Um…sorry 'bout that. I was just-"

"Yeah, I figured it out for myself. Why else would you still be conscious?"

"Ha…um, yeah" he said nervously, finally finding a comfortable position. He lay along her side, both a leg and an arm thrown across her body, his head resting on the same pile of cleaning rags as hers. "So why were you out after curfew?"

"Why were _you_?"

"Ah…hmm, okay, so we won't go into that."

"Why were dementors chasing you?"

"Or that, I'm afraid."

"Okay, how about your name?" She could feel the shake of his head that let her know that subject was also taboo.

"You can't even tell me your name? Why not?"

"It's complicated…I just can't allow you to know who I am."

_Allow? Who does he think he is to "allow" anything,_ she thought furiously. "Fine, then. I guess I'll be going if you're refusing to talk about anything. I don't see wh-"

"No," he said sharply, holding on tighter to keep her in place. "We should stay here awhile. Just to make sure they really are gone." She couldn't see his face, but his tone let her know he was serious and not trying to keep her here for dubious reasons. She decided not to bite the hell out of him and relaxed instead.

"Are you just going to ignore me until you deem it safe to leave?"

"No," he said softly, and so commenced a lengthy conversation about nothing. While they were speaking, his hand began playing with the sleeve of her robe. It traveled from her sleeve to her waist, continuing the gentle tickle as the conversation, and avoidances, progressed. They could not discuss why they were out of bed or any other identifiable information. Allowed topics were which school subjects were their favorites, careers they may want after Hogwarts, how many canary crèmes incidents can occur before fingers start pointing your way.

"You did not," Ginny exclaimed.

"I did, I swear; my mother forced me to wear the most hideous set of dress robes you could imagine. Said they were all the rage. Bright yellow with frilly lace decorations; I looked like a giant bird. Well, I decided that if I had to look that way, so did everyone else. The engagement ended shortly after it began with her odious guests bursting out with bright yellow feathers. I'd drop canary crèmes into the soup tureens. Poor house elves were in an absolute tizzy, I can tell you. Squeaking out condolences and trying to pluck their masters…" They giggled together for a few seconds then slowly caught their breath. "Her punishment was to forbid me from ever attending one of her dinner parties again."

"I'm sure you were devastated."

"Yes, yes. I've made do, of course. Stiff upper lip and all." A new round of giggles ensued and the two snuggled closer as they ended. His nuzzled his nose close to her ear and asked, "Did you know you smell like vanilla? With a little bit of lemon." The sudden break in witty banter threw her off. She'd never had experience with a boy commenting on how she smelled. Well, except her brothers after a quidditch match.

"Um, thank you? It's just my soap. Mum makes it in batches for the whole family and gives different fragrances for the different people. Why, is it bothering you?"

"No, not at all; I quite enjoy it. If I have to be stuck in a closet with someone, at least they smell good. Sorry to mention it, I have issues with blurting every little thought that crosses my mind. Gets me in more trouble than I can say."

"I would think so…" After a short uncomfortable pause, they continued to discuss silly little nothings. Eventually, the pauses became longer, their words slower, until finally, they fell asleep on the heap of rags, wrapped up in each other's arms.

2nd Authors Note: Well, that's the first chapter. I was wondering if any of you wanna guess who Ginny's mysterious young man is. Any takers? All comments will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The Scent of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the stories.

Summary: After a late night of Weasley pranking, Ginny finds herself locked in a closet with a yummy smelling young man. His mysterious identity fascinates her, as does his clever mind and nimble hands. Can she find true love sight unseen, identity unknown?

Authors Note: I would like to let everyone know who's read my other story "In the Dark of the Night" that, yes, this is the same world; hence the mention of serotonin. And maybe, just maybe, I will continue that story (partially) in this one with a sequel to come. Also, thanks, Robin, for my first review. I can't promise this will be a long fic, but I can tell you it will be longer than a few chapters. Also, your guess is warm but no cigar.

Chapter 2

Shifting to find a more comfortable position, her movements provoked a series of disagreeable grumbles. At first, the noise confused her, as did the warmth cupping her. When a strong arm tightened itself around her waist, though, it all came back. The great hall prank, the young man behind her running from dementors and refusing to explain why.

_Well, I certainly had an interesting evening,_ she thought with a chuckle. _Maybe I should wake him._

As she began turning to do just that, her hand brushed against her wand. About to put it away in a robe pocket, curiosity tried to overpower her sense of honor. _Lumos is such a little spell. Just one word and not all that bright; wouldn't disturb him a bit, I'll bet. What if I _–_ no. No, we agreed not to go digging into who the other is. We've both got our secrets to hide, even if his do seem a bit worse than redecorating the great hall. _

With her decision made and wand in her pocket, she rolled over to the sleeping mystery only to find him awake with wand in hand.

"Now what's all this?"

"Just a precaution, in case you couldn't resist temptation. I'm glad to see you're trustworthy."

"You'd really hurt me for a _lumos_ spell?"

"I told you last night I can't allow you to know who I am…for your own safety and mine. Besides, obliviation doesn't hurt, it just makes you forget."

"Huh. I gotta tell you, I'm not happy with this whole situation."

"Neither am I. I think I could like you if things were different."

"Oh, what, you don't like me now," she teased, giving him a little shove.

"Not at all," he exclaimed returning the shove. "You're a loud, nosey tomboy and-"

"Call me nosey, will you! A loud _tomboy_! Well, let's see what you think of this!"

With a fake growl, she pounced on him and the battle was on. They tumbled, wrestled, and pinned each other to the floor. When one got the upper hand the other would twist just right and briefly be on top. This continued until they lay facing each other, panting and exhausted.

"And that was to prove what exactly? That I'm right," he asked with a laugh.

"No," she huffed. "That I'm better than you; duh! What else would a wrestling match be for?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never wrestled."

"Are you serious?"

"Please, don't act so surprised. I told you about my mother; she would have had kittens if I ever behaved in such an undignified manner."

"You're a pureblood, aren't you? That's why your mum's so starchy." He was silent for so long she thought she might have offended him. "I'm sorry, I know we're not supposed to guess things like that. I-"

"No, it's ok. There are lots of purebloods here; you knowing I am one doesn't give away who I am." She was thinking about what he'd just said when she felt as hand touch her cheek. "I think I _do _like you, Lemony Lass," he said before kissing her gently on the lips. She leaned into his kiss, deciding to have fun with the moment, until his words caught up with her.

"Lemony Lass," she exclaimed, jerking her mouth away from his.

"What? I need to call you something. You smell like vanilla and lemons. Vanilla Vixen, however, just doesn't seem to suit you." She crinkled her nose in agreement. Indeed, it did not!

"Fine, if we're naming each other after how we smell, you're…Mr. Christmas."

"Come again? I do _not_ smell like Christmas!" His indignation was so cute she couldn't help but giggle.

"Would you prefer Fussy Britches? Either would work."

"Indeed I do not! The very idea is ridiculous, insulting, and I-"

"Good, it's settled then. I'm Lemony Lass and you're Fussy-"

"I am not! That's not even a smell; if I have to choose, I'd much rather be Mr. Christmas."

"Fine, Mr. Christmas it is then," she agreed with a smile.

"Why do you sound so smug?"

"No reason." As they lay there, she thought over everything that had happened while he mumbled about silly girls and even sillier names. "So, why did we name each other? It's not like we'll need them. This is it…isn't it?"

"Maybe. I don't know…do you want it to be?"

"I'm not-No, not really," she said, deciding not to play coy.

"Me, either," he sighed; she could hear the relief in his voice.

"Any ideas?"

"No, and I can assume you don't either. Why ask, otherwise."

"Yeah," she sighed in disappointment. "Well, I suppose this is it then. Probably wouldn't be a good idea anyways. We can do without the kind of trouble we'd get into, meeting up to snog regularly."

"I don't know _what_ you're implying. My intentions are completely p-pure," he said, not even able to finish before laughing. It took him a few moments to calm down, but finally he continued. "But, yes, I can just imagine having to explain to our parents how there's going to be a baby, and us having no idea what the other looks like or even have names to tell them. My "starchy" mother would have more than kittens, I can assure you."

They giggled together some more before finally standing. Going on impulse, Ginny wrapped her arms around him, hugging until he grunted.

"Bye, Lassie," he whispered, hugging her back just as hard.

"Bye, Chris. _Obscuro_!" With that, Ginny blindfolded both of them. She opened the door and they walked to the end of the hall, finally turning to go in opposite directions, one hand on the wall to guide them. As agreed upon last night, neither removed the blindfold until the other's footsteps could no longer be heard.

2nd Authors Note: I promise this isn't it! There will be more, I just wanted to give you another chapter before I went on Christmas break. As usual, reviews would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The Scent of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the stories.

Summary: After a late night of Weasley pranking, Ginny finds herself locked in a closet with a yummy smelling young man. His mysterious identity fascinates her, as does his clever mind and nimble hands. Can she find true love sight unseen, identity unknown?

Authors Note: I'd like to confess that something similar to this (but obviously not exactly the same) happened to me in high school and was the inspiration for the story. Also, I'm requesting a bit more reviewing…I have hits out the wazoo for both chapters but no one's reviewing. That's just not cool, people!

Chapter 3

She'd just slid into her nice warm bed when her dorm mates came bursting in through the door. They twittered and giggled until laying eyes on her; then silence reigned and an uncomfortable staring contest ensued.

"And where were you all last night, hmm?" a tall blonde girl asked suspiciously. "Decide on the way back from your nightly kitchen run to redecorate the Great Hall?"

"I haven't the foggiest what you're talking about, Pricilla. I fell asleep in the kitchens. The house elves just covered me with a blanket and left me be," Ginny replied in her most bored tone, rolling her eyes. A snort of disbelief followed this statement.

"Prissy, stop. Can't you tell by her hair she's telling the truth?" a girl named Amelia quietly defended. Ginny shot her friend a grateful smile, then returned her attention to Pricilla.

"_Maybe_ she didn't do the Hall, and _maybe _she did fall asleep _somewhere_, but I doubt it was in the kitchens. And I doubt she was alone!" The congregation gasped at the implied accusation.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Prissy dear?" Ginny asked in a quiet, dangerous tone. Completely oblivious to impending danger, Pricilla continued.

"That even if you're innocent of doing the Great Hall, highly unlikely, and you really did fall asleep some…where…well…" her voice began to falter as she noticed Ginny's eyes. Being a Gryffindor though, however vile, she shored up her courage with anger and continued. "Well, you probably weren't alone. I'll bet anything you spent the entire night, _alone,_ with one of those idiots who sniff after you like a bitch in heat!" She finished with a voice was so shrill some of the other girls covered their ears in pain. Her pretty, heart shaped face was red and blotchy, a vein pulsing in her forehead. Ginny watched her carefully while getting out of bed. She was preparing for yet another all out argument with the girl when Amelia once again timidly stepped up to her defense.

"Stop it. I'd stake anything that everything happened exactly as Ginny said it did. I'm sure she's innocent of the Hall prank; who ever did that is sick and perverted. And…um…" the poor thing faltered, unable to continue under so many intense stares.

"Shut up, you stammering idiot! You-"

"Hey, leave Amelia alone," another girl protested, shouting over Pricilla. The others followed suit, moving to form a protective angry wall in front of the tiny brunette. Ginny barely managed to cover a laugh at the look on Pricilla's face. With a loud huff, the tall girl swirled dramatically on her heel and stormed off.

"I'm fine, really. All she did was yell." Bemused but happy, Amelia responded quietly her dorm mates expressions of concern until, finally, they all drifted away to a weekend of homework and gossip.

After the other girls had left, Ginny and Amelia sat on the floor facing each other.

"Thanks for standing up for me just now. I don't know how I would have gotten that bull dog off my back," Ginny said with a relieved sigh.

"Not a problem…Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"What really happened last night?" Ginny proceeded to tell her the entire story. The two girls talked and giggled until lunch, coming up with ridiculous identities for Ginny's mystery man.

X X X

Lunch was served by the lake that day. Flitwick had volunteered to remove the "decorations" and had been at it for hours despite the relative simplicity of the charms used. Some how, he kept getting distracted.

"Come on, Dean, play look out, please. I just want one peek! I didn't get to see this morning," Seamus whined.

"Maybe-"

"Boys!" Hermione's shrill voice broke the pleasant chatter in the late summer warmth. "No one- I repeat NO ONE- will take one step towards that vulgarity until it has been properly eliminated."

"But, Hermione-"

"NO, Seamus," Ron broke in forcefully, his face the color of a tomato. "Stuff like that's not fit to be seen. It's…it's-"

"Disgusting," Hermione supplied.

"Yeah, disgusting-"

"Degrading to women!"

"Right-"

"Repuls-"

"Hermione, enough; will you let me finish? Please?"

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly, covering her mouth with a hand as the other students laughed.

"Right, anyways," Ron said loudly, trying to get everyone's attention. "It's horrible, and none of you, especially you silly little first years, had better even think of going to take a peek. You do, Hermione and I will have you in detention so long you'll be their till you're old. Got me?" He glared down everyone around him until they couldn't look him in the eye. "Right, glad that's settled. Ginny, pass me the potatoes."

X X X

"Did you see his face," Ginny squealed quietly to Amelia.

"Is it safe for him to be so red," she asked, concern twisting her brow. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He tries to play it off as a prefect duty, but look at him. He's uncomfortable as hell and it's not because the squid fancy's his lunch. Hmpf! Serves him right," she growled, viciously tearing into her chicken.

2nd Author's Note: I'm sorry, I know it's short. I'm kind of hitting a wall. The only thing I had a clear idea of was their first meeting and after they find out who the other is. Everything in the middle is foggy. Forgive me if updates are slow. I promise I will try to keep them regular, though.


	4. Chapter 4

The Scent of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the stories.

Summary: After a late night of Weasley pranking, Ginny finds herself locked in a closet with a yummy smelling young man. His mysterious identity fascinates her, as does his clever mind and nimble hands. Can she find true love sight unseen, identity unknown?

Authors Note: _Iaculator_ is the Latin word for spear throwing. I know it was never in HP, but I decided that it was a good word for a spell. I am SO sorry. I posted the wrong thing: I'd forgotten to save before posting and put up an incomplete version. I guess I also forgot to save before closing the file because I had to retype the rest of the chapter…I hope you can forgive me and that you'll reread for where I goofed.

Chapter 4

"Come on, Gin, wake up!"

Ginny let out a blistering curse as she was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. She pulled the tangled blankets from around her head and glared at a smiling Hermione. "What the _hell_ was that for?!"

"Amelia has been trying to wake you for ages and all you'd do was roll over. She asked me for help and I decided to stop playing nice. If you want breakfast, you must get up now." Looking at the water clock the twins had given her as a present, she yelped and forgot all about her annoyance in a flurry of clothes and books. She was ready five minutes later, if a bit rumpled. With a brief stop by the Great Hall, egg and toast sandwiches were procured and hurriedly eaten on the way to a double Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Seeing the closed classroom doors and hearing bits of a lecture through them, she cursed silently to herself and swallowed the last bite of sandwich. She was concentrating on opening the door as quietly as possible and let out a loud squeak when a spear buried itself shaft deep in the wood in front of her face. She reached a hand out to stop the shaft's vibrations and turned, white faced, towards the small livid woman still pointing a wand in her direction.

"Now, class, can anyone tell me what I just did?" Professor Goldwin's voice was tight with anger.

"You nearly speared Ginny through the bloody head," a voice exclaimed from the back of the class.

"That's right, Collin. Can anyone tell me how? Yes, Aiden?"

"You used a silent spell; _iaculator_ I would guess," he answered in a condescending drawl that didn't suite his soft Irish brogue. He settled himself into his seat, preparing for a long lecture, and continued. "It was a spell used during the reign of the Roman Empire, predominantly by wizards, when the appearance of muggle means was desired. It fell out of favor-"

"Thank you, Mr. Callahan, silent spell would have sufficed," she interrupted sharply before he could gather momentum. "And he's right; I _did_ cast a silent spell using _iaculator._ I did that because silent offensive spells are the subject of today's class, as you can see in your weekly syllabus. _As Miss Weasley would have known had she arrived to my class __on time!_" Her angry voice quickly progressed to a full yell on the last two words and her blue eyes were like cold chips of ice. "You know my policy on tardiness well by now, I should think, and you know it is not tolerated. Yet again, any grades you receive today shall be divided by half. Interrupt again and you will be dismissed with a zero. Is that understood Miss Weasley?" Ginny nodded quickly with her now burning face. "Good to know. Prove your understanding by preventing such things in the future. You may take your seat." Her frozen eyes followed Ginny to her seat next to Amelia, behind Priscilla and Aiden.

Hiding from Amelia's sympathetic stare and Priscilla's silent gloating, Ginny dug her book and parchment from her bag and prepared to take notes. She concentrated with a furious attention during lecture, writing down every word that came from Professor Goldwin's mouth. During the second hour, however, she was distracted from watching the individual practical demonstrations by Priscilla's occasional giggle as she whispered in Aiden's ear. His own rusty giggle grated on her ears as he nodded enthusiastically to whatever the blonde was saying.

"Alright, we'll finish practicals tomorrow. Class dismissed. Miss Weasley, I need to speak with you; come to my office." Once finished, she walked to the back of the room and closed the office door behind her.

"Hope she goes easy on you, Ginny dear," Priscilla said sarcastically, a plastic smile stretching her lips.

"Don't worry, Gin," Amelia said, giving Ginny's arm a reassuring rub. "She likes you, usually. You were late, is all; and the spear thing probably scared her half to death."

"That's silly, that bellowing harpy doesn't like me; I've had detention too many times to count and it's not even Christmas yet. And why would she act so angry with me if she was scared?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm wrong; maybe she really hates your guts and can't hide it. But whatever the case may be, she's your teacher, Ginny," she said sternly, standing and staring down into her eyes. "You're stuck with her for the rest of the year and she deserves your respect, so cap the attitude and try to smooth everything over. I'll see you at lunch." With that, she gracefully exited the room.

Feeling like an errant child, Ginny finished putting her things away and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and immediately launched into an apology.

"I'm sorry I'm late so much, Professor, I-" A quick wave of the hand stopped her mid-sentence.

"I don't care about the tardies, Ginny…Well, I do, and I want them to stop, but that's now why I yelled at you and _I'm_ sorry." Ginny dropped into the guest chair, staring at her in disbelief. "I was demonstrating the _iaculator_ spell and…_Merlin_…if you had been a bit quicker or I a tad slower…I can't even think about it." She sat behind her desk for a moment, face in hands. Breathing deeply, she sat up straight and continued. "It never occurred to me that a student was still missing and that I should aim the spell somewhere else. There was nothing but stone and furniture except for the door and I was in too much of a hurry to conjure some planks…I shouted when I wasn't angry at you, only myself, and I took that anger out on you. That was unprofessional and irresponsible of me and I'm truly sorry." She obviously expected a response but Ginny was incapable of speaking so she simply nodded. Taking that as her apology being accepted she beamed a radiant smile and sent Ginny on her way.

x x x

Ginny was shocked when she and the other girls got back to the dorm after dinner. Priscilla was standing near naked in front of a conjured full-length mirror. She was clothed in what could only be called a negligee, admiring her tall figure as she fluffed her hair and applied even more make up to an already over done face.

"What on earth are you doing?" Amelia asked. Priscilla turned and squealed, trying to cover her bare flesh with inadequate hands.

"None of you business! What are you all doing in here?"

"We live here, Prissy, or did you forget that in your haste to look like a cheap floozy?" Ginny asked. Priscilla's face turned tomato red and her hands dropped from her chest to turn into fists.

"I am _not_ a floozy!" She was shouting now, her nose almost jammed against Ginny's. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have a picnic date by the lake tonight."

"Considering what we're seeing, you'd have a hard time proving it," Ginny replied callously. "About the 'date' and your virtue." As the pretty blonde worked her mouth, struggling for a comeback, the other girls began to chime in.

"I _wonder_ what she plans on doing tonight?" one girl asked.

"Well, from the way her grades have been dropping, probably Aiden Callahan," another sniped. This brought on a round of nasty comments and giggles. Neither Ginny nor Amelia joined in and both looked shame-faced for starting it. Amelia's mouth tightened with disapproval and she took a steadying breath. Standing up to Ginny was one thing; her dorm mates was quite another.

"Stop this, it's petty. Whatever she's dressed for or has planned is no one's business but hers." The other girls hushed quickly and turned towards her, some of them already hanging their heads in shame at her quiet rebuke. "Comments like that do nothing but hurt and diminish both the target and the speaker. Now, let's go to the common room and give her time to get dressed in private." Just as she was turning to go, Priscilla's acidic voice broke the strained silence.

"I don't need a pathetic little thing like you defending me," Priscilla grated out. "Nothing they have to say is the least bit important, so save your breath Saint Amelia!" Grabbing her cloak, she swirled it around her shoulders and stormed out. Ginny barely resisted the urge to follow and push her down the stairs.

x x x

_Darkness had fallen and all was still. _

"_Cluck…Cluck…Cluck." Quietly, the chickens slept; their soft clucks and rustling of feathers the only sound in the warm coop. _

_They never sensed the menace slipping into their haven on silent paws. They never heard the fogged breaths that puffed from a furred muzzle. They never woke as, one by one, the beast spilled their blood on the wooden floor._

x x x

Ginny couldn't concentrate on her potions essay. Curfew had come and gone without an appearance from Priscilla. Despite a mutual dislike, they were housemates and the concern was genuine.

"Where could she be," Amelia asked, her question an eerie parallel to Ginny's thoughts. "Do you think there really was a date?"

"Oh, yeah; judging by the clothes she left in, she'll be out all night, too."

"Ginny!" Amelia rebuked, throwing her friend a disapproving scowl.

"What, it's true and you know it!"

"That doesn't mean you have to voice such inappropriate comments," she returned with a sniff. Ginny rolled her eyes good naturedly and tried to finish the essay.

"Maybe I should go look for her; what do you think?" Amelia asked.

"I think you're the last person she'd want to see right now." Her comment earned an angry glare.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing. If she's caught she'll get into real trouble; maybe even be expelled."

"You have a point," Ginny said thoughtfully. "If she does something big enough to be expelled over our house would never recover from the point loss."

"Ginny!"

"What, I'm agreeing with you; we just have different motives."

"So, will you go look for her?" Amelia asked.

"What? Why me?"

"Why not? You're right, she won't want to see me; and who else can we trust to be discreet with her personal business? She doesn't have any friends in this house and any of the other girls will tease her mercilessly." At Ginny's sigh, Amelia's voice grew firm. "Ginny, _someone_ needs to go get her. She's not as resourceful as you; she'll get caught easily and then were will we be? Last in line for house cup without a hope of recovery."

Ginny complained and argued a bit more but inevitably agreed. With a giant sigh she stood and snuck out of the common room, grumbling under her breath.

2nd Author's Note: You know, I was thinking this morning that I hate my title but then failed to think of a better one. If any of you have a suggestion, I would be eternally grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

The Scent of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the stories.

Summary: After a late night of Weasley pranking, Ginny finds herself locked in a closet with a yummy smelling young man. His mysterious identity fascinates her, as does his clever mind and nimble hands. Can she find true love sight unseen, identity unknown?

Authors Note: I CAN'T BELIEVE it's taken me this long to update; you guys must hate me! The whole reason is that this is the millionth time I had to write this chapter because my computer either keeps erasing it or rebooting right as I'm about to finish. And it seems like whenever I DO get to finish, either is shut down or my internet is. Gah! Well anyways, sorry again for taking so long to update. I just became so discouraged by repeatedly having to redo it and allowed myself to get into a funk. Hope you're still reading and will keep doing so.

Chapter 5

"Uuugh," Ginny groaned for the umpteenth time. She was outside the castle, looking for the picnicking couple. "Why do I let her talk me into these things? I don't even _like_ Priscilla. Who the hell picnics in winter, anyways?!" She continued to slog through the cold wind, thankful for the lack of snow even while she cursed the fickle clouds. They were in constant flux over the moon, often obscuring what little light it provided.

Time seemed to drag as she searched over around the lake's extensive shore, the sporadic moonlight making the task slow and plodding. Eventually, her circuitous route finally took her near the forest. Nose and hands long since numbed from cold, her stomach rumbled with the usual late night hunger. She turned back towards the castle, deciding that even Priscilla wouldn't be stupid enough to picnic in the Forbidden Forest, when a shrill scream pierced the silence.

"Crap!" Turning, she ran into the bitter wind and backtracked towards the far side of the lake. The side near the Forest. _If she's not dying, I'll kill her!_

"Priscilla!" Ginny yelled, unable to see with the wind needling her eyes. Another scream ripped through the night, spurring her to greater efforts. "Prissy!"

* * *

_GRRRRR!_ Nauseatingly, the vicious growl vibrated through her body. Beating like voodoo drums, the sound of her heart was drowned out only by the snarling and snapping monster creeping closer.

"Get back, damn it! _Reducto!_" Red light blasted from Aiden's wand before an explosion threw debris into the air, pebbles and dirt raining down on the three characters in this unfolding tragedy. Bravely, he stood between Priscilla and the advancing creature, the sweaty hand clutching his wand barely shaking.

"Priss? I'll hold it off, but you've got to get out of here, okay?" With difficulty, she swallowed and stared at him thankfully as she turned to run. "Okay, go, find McGonagall or something! _Reducto!" _

So she ran, dashing through the warming charm barrier and into the border between lake and forest. Farther and farther away she ran, trying to ignore the continuing sounds of the raging battle she left behind. She began to shiver with fright and cold as low bushes reached out to tear at her tender exposed legs with branches and thorns. Roots hidden by darkness and shadows tangled her bare feet to trip her up, the ground shredding her palms and knees into a bloody mess, each fall ripping a scream from her burning throat.

"Prissy!" Her head snapped up, shock flooding her as she strained to hear that beautiful sound again. Someone was looking for her, someone close by.

"Over here, help!"

* * *

"_Merlin,_what happened!" Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing; usually flawless and perfectly coiffed, the girl huddled in a bloody lump at her feet was unrecognizable as Priscilla Bellwether. Falling to her knees, Ginny took her scratched and bloody face between her hands to inspect the damage. "Prissy, answer me: what happened? Where's Aiden?"

"He's there- the lake! It was huge-fangs...He told me to leave, so...I-I ran...I left him!" Suffused with shame and guilt, she cried as if her world was shattered. Unsure of how to handle a hysterical girl, Ginny simply grabbed her shoulders and shook until the crying stopped.

"Prissy, you've got to tell me where Aiden is and then go get some teachers, okay?" Nodding uncontrollably, she babble the location of their picnic and then hurried towards the castle on wobbly knees. _I hope help really will come,_ Ginny thought before heading out to face whatever monster had infiltrated the safety of Hogwarts. _Even if it doesn't, I can't exactly leave a classmate out there alone, now can I?_

_* * *_

Slowly approaching the picnic site, she could clearly see Aiden outlined in flickering moonlight. He lay so still and limp in the center she couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Carefully looking in every direction, she hurried to his side; the vulnerability of exposure caused her skin to prickle wildly.

"Aiden?" Gently she touched his face, the only part of his body that didn't appear injured. The sight of his torn, bloody robes caused bile to rise up into her throat.

"Gin-ny?" He struggled to speak so she leaned closer, turning her head to better hear his words. Fearfully, she watched his body twitch as he fought to get the words out, worried that he was horribly injured. A chill that had nothing to do with the cold washed down her spine as she finally understood his words: "Run."

His lunge took her by surprise, causing her to squeal with fright and scuttle backwards on elbows and bum as he swung up, fingers clawing towards her face. He made a frightful sight lurching towards her, like a zombie in one of those old horror movies Dean was so fond of.

"Aiden! What-"

"You've got to get out of here, I...I can't stop!" Quickly, she got to her feet and ran around the clearing as he lunged repeatedly. She couldn't understand what was happening but tried to figure it out as he swiped at her wildly. Miscalculating only slightly, she took a mighty blow to the side of the head while trying to duck one of his swings. Crying out in pain, she fell to the ground and lay there stunned as the world revolved violently around her.

The cloudy sky began to close in upon itself as she struggled up onto her elbow, a black blanket covering the moon and quickly obscuring whatever light remained as the fog of unconsciousness invaded her mind. Just before the night was fully engulfed by darkness, Aiden raised his trembling wand to point it at her heart, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"No...NO!" he cried out in anguish. The tip of his wand glowed a ghastly green through the inky blackness and he began the spell she hoped to never witness in her lifetime: "_Avada-"_

"_Stupefy!" S_he heard a heavy thump nearby before she fell to the ground once more and the world went back.

**OoOoOoO**

She woke up alone to a dull throb in her head and nothing else.

Obviously, she was not in the clearing since she could no longer hear the waves gently lapping at the lake shore and the forest around her was eerily silent. That could only mean one thing: somehow, she was even deeper in the forest than before. The darkness was oppressive and suffocating as she tried to remember how she got here. And who the hell had left her stranded near the center of the Forbidden Forest!

The rustle and cracking of booted feet over debris alerted her to the presence of another. Frantically, she tried to penetrate the darkness and failed miserably.

"Who's there?" she asked, ashamed of how her voice trembled with fear and pain. The sound of foot steps continued until whoever it was stopped right next to her. Quickly, a cleansing anger swept through her to purged all other emotions. Ginevra Weasley was not accustomed to fear and could only indulge for so long before other, more satisfactory, emotions took over. "Who's out there?!" she demanded again, swinging her arm out viciously towards the location of her mystery guest. The sound of her solid contact with legs preceded a young man yelping before dropping to the ground close by. Music to her ears.

"OW!" he howled.

"Aiden?" Ginny asked tentatively, not sure if she wanted it to be him or not. He _had_ just tried to kill her.

"No, I'm not sodding Aiden," he replied irritably. "What did you do that for?"

"Well you'll have to _excuse_ me for trying to defend myself. I can't see a bloody thing and you were sneaking up on me!"

"I most certainly was not!" he denied heatedly. "I was just trying to get close enough so we didn't have to shout. Whoever attacked your friend earlier is still out there and I'd rather not attract their attention."

That quieted Ginny faster than anything else he could have said. Aiden was a powerful wizard, for all of his young years, and she too did not want to face whatever took him down.

"Wait, whoever? Why whoever and not whatever?" she asked, confused by this choice of words. It had certainly looked to her as if Aiden were attacked by an animal, along with what Priscilla had said.

"No animal or monster cast that _Imperious _on him, I can assure you." His voice softened as he said this and he moved even closer, shuffling his way over to her through the thick fallen leaves. "It's why he was trying to kill you even though he obviously didn't want to."

"Someone used the _Imperious_on him?" Ginny asked, the fearful tremor returning to her voice as the full ramifications of that flooded her mind. "But why? Why would anyone do that? Is Aiden alright? Where is he?!"

"Shhhh, shhhh," the young man gentled, wrapping a warm cloak around her shoulders. "Everything's fine. He's hovering right behind us; I patched him up best I could in the clearing and levitated him here after I got you away. Whatever their reasons and whoever they are, it doesn't matter right now. I promise, you are both safe."

"What?" Startled from her swirling thoughts of who could have committed such an atrocity, she vainly tried to see his face as his tone triggered a strange feeling of deja vu. "Oh...um, thank you," she replied warily, wincing as her voice reverberated through her head. Nervously settling the cloak more securely upon her body, an alluring spicy scent enveloped her. Suddenly, she realized why his voice had been niggling at something in the back of her mind. Despite her aching head and injured classmate, the situation now seemed brighter.

"Chris?" she asked tentatively, barely daring to believe her luck. He chuckled softly and ran a hand down her arm.

"I was wondering if you would recognize my voice."

"I didn't, not really," she said breathlessly. Her cheeks flamed as she continued. "It...it was the cloak. It smells like you." This caused him more quiet laughter as she blushed even harder.

"I'll choose flattery over insult," he replied. Then his voice sobered. "Lass, we have to get the two of you back to Hogwarts. I can't take you the direct way, well, because...moonlight, and well..."

"I know."

"Good. Now, I do know of a back way, but it's a bit of a walk from here. Do you think you could make it? I know your head my hurt terribly."

Ignoring her pounding skull, she agreed. After helping Ginny to her feet, they were off into the bowls of the Forbidden Forest, their floating charge trailing along after.

A/N: I promise that the next chapter is right on the heels of this one, so don't worry if it's a bit short. I just decided to post while I could; I'm trying to avoid the same problem plaguing me all this time. Again, I'm soooo sorry I let my frustration keep me from updating for so long. I hope you can forgive me and that you'll keep reading despite any fits I may have.


	6. Chapter 6

The Scent of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the stories.

Summary: After a late night of Weasley pranking, Ginny finds herself locked in a closet with a yummy smelling young man. His mysterious identity fascinates her, as does his clever mind and nimble hands. Can she find true love sight unseen, identity unknown?

Authors Note: Ack! This took MUCH longer than I anticipated. Apologies all around! Oh, and I was thinking of changing the name either to one of those you suggested (Love Came In The Dark, from Robin) or Love Strangely Blooms, from me. Just review to tell me what you think. Or maybe Love Comes Darkly? No, I think that one's about as off as the title I already have...hmmm. Maybe I should just stick with the title I've got? It is what people are familiar with.

Chapter 6

Slogging through the cold night, it seemed to Ginny as if every root, branch, and other piddling bits of flora in the entire forest were intent on killing her as they trundled on in the pitch black forest. She'd been tripped up, smacked, scratched, and otherwise plagued in ways that left her bloody and bruised as she ploughed on through the crackling leaves underfoot. The way Chris managed to glide through the obstacles as if they didn't exist caused her to burn with envy.

"Lift your feet higher than normal as you walk. Otherwise you'll keep catching things and falling," Chris admonished after Ginny tripped yet again, then he took her hand once more and continued to lead her on blindly. Gritting her teeth, she tried doing as he'd instructed, but soon her thigh muscles were screaming in agony and she returned to shuffling through the underbrush...and falling.

"That's it! That's it, that's it, that's it!" she screeched, pounding her fists into the thick, spongy ground cover with every repeat. Scrambling to her feet, she stomped forward blindly until smacking into his chest and began her tirade. "My body aches, my head is throbbing, and it feels as if we've been walking for _hours!_ How do you know we haven't been going in circles this entire time?"

"Because I just know," Chris ground out through clenched teeth. "You'll just have to trust me, now won't you?"

"Why should I?" she questioned defiantly, the belligerent tilt of her chin wasted in the impenetrable darkness. His gasp of outrage spurred her on, recklessly disregarding the truth in face of her irrational certainty of betrayal. "I don't know you from a pygmy puff and am beginning to seriously question my sanity for following you into this mess. A fat lot of good a few kisses are going to do me if all you're planing on is to wear me out completely before leaving Aiden and I for dead!"

The air around them sizzled and popped as a mutual growing anger agitated the magic in their two auras, causing them to clash. Ginny felt a rush of self loathing as something else occurred to her, something all together horrible and nauseating.

"Oh sweet Merlin," she groaned out, her knees wobbling a bit as she tried to back away from him with out falling.

"What now, you delusional harpy?" he asked bitingly, gracefully stalking after her to keep them chest to chest. "What else do you care to accuse me of?" Ginny's gulp was audible as her retreat was halted by a tree.

"How do I know you're not the one who attacked Aiden?"

"What?!" Chris bellowed, fully believing that the bump to her head must have left her daft. She barely noticed, though; she was too far gone in her suspicions, now quietly murmuring to herself fearfully and groping for her wand.

"Should've known...something off...Came from the _center_ of the forest... Already out there!...And before, running around, being chased by dementors...Gads, what have I done?"

"What are you on about? Of course I'm not-" He let out a pained squeak as, suddenly, she gave up on her wand and kneed him between the legs, then dodged around his gasping prone figure. Blindly, she groped for Aiden's silent floating body, determined to get them out of there safely.

"Ha!" she exclaimed happily as her hands finally found his cool cheek. The temperature of his skin bothered her, but there was no time to worry over it now; a driving voice in the back of her mind was screaming that they _had_ to get away!

Sliding her hands down his side, she grabbed hold of his ankle and ran. Her feet snagged each root and bramble in the path, just as before, but now sheer determination kept her on her feet. There was no thoughts of direction as she ran, only that single voice urging her to hurry, that Chris would kill her if he got the chance. Somewhere in the distance, she heard Chris yelling for her to stop, to listen. This only spurred her on faster, especially once she heard the sounds of pursuit.

"Lass! Stop, please," _pant, pant. _"The lake, your heading back!" He continued to yell at her, each time his voice getting closer. A bubbling panic began to swell in her chest as she realized that outrunning him wouldn't be possible, not with how slow her progress was.

Just as this thought went through her mind, she was tackled from behind! With a piercing screech, she rolled over and began fighting like a wild cat, scratching and biting at whatever bits of flesh were within her reach. A cuff to the side of the head left her dazed and her body went limp. Taking advantage of the reprieve, Chris flipped her over onto her stomach and straddled her rump.

"Where is it?!" he growled, roughly raking his hands through the hair along her scalp and back of her neck. She winced at the pain that managed to work it's way through her stunned state, eternally grateful when he finally stopped and shouted, "Yes!"

For a split second, she could feel him pinching something that was not part of her flesh. Immediately, she began to buck wildly, her body controlled by a fear that was not her own, and almost succeeded in throwing him off. Before she could, though, his knees clamped down on her hips and he brought his wand to the back of her head.

"_Extraxi Abolethium!_" Unbearable white hot fire flooded her veins, rushing from the back of her head and spreading to the very tips of her fingers and toes. So great was the pain that her voice paralyzed, her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Finally, the flood ceased, leaving in it's wake a burning that left her raw and jittery. Her tears and quiet sobs sent shards of glass through his heart.

"Shhhh, shhhh," he soothed, sliding off her body and using one hand to help her sit up. "I'm so sorry," he apologized brokenly, holding her trembling body close as he tried to make her understand. "I had to, really! It was the only way to remove this!" There on the tip of his wand, within a glowing bubble barely bright enough to illuminate the tip, was a tiny creature with blood red fins and tentacles. A palpable aura of evil and hatred rolled of it, causing Ginny to turn into Chris' chest for comfort.

"What is it?!" she asked, disgust and fear coloring her voice.

"An aboleth; a baby one, actually," he replied grimly. "Amphibian creatures that hate everything not of their own kind. It must have been trying to herd you back toward the lake to feed its mother."

"How could it do that?" Ginny asked, her natural curiosity overshadowing the fear still roiling in her belly.

"They psychically latch onto a victim's mind and that enables them to control you. Even this young, it was able to control you through your emotions by inducing a state of paranoia, though it needed physical contact with your head to do so. An adult could have done it from meters away."

"If this is just a baby, how large are the adults?" Ginny whispered quietly, not sure she really wanted to know.

"Over three tons is the record at the moment. Fully grown adult aboleths are almost completely dependent on their young for food since they are far too big to leave their watery home." Just as she shuddered at the thought, a green light flashed from the tip of his wand, killing the tiny aboleth inside the bubble. "There, one less of those monstrosities to worry about."

"Was...was that-"

"Yes, I cast the killing curse," he interrupted sharply. "It's the only sure way to kill one. And not at all illegal to use against non-humans, I might add." Since he had just saved her life after the horrible way she'd treated him, Ginny decided to not lecture. Especially since she didn't mourn that monstrous thing's death in the slightest, baby or not.

"Chris...I'm sorry. I don't really-"

"Do you think you can walk?" he interrupted once more, clearly trying to avoid an emotional apology. "Or would you rather I levitate you, as well?" Taking the cue, she dropped the subject and responded.

"No, thank you though, but I can walk. We'll just have to go a bit slower is all." As tempting as the offer had been, Ginny's pride wouldn't allow her to accept. With a groan, she was on her feet and they set off, once again hand-in-hand.

"Really, though, how _do_ you know where we're going?" she asked a few minutes into their trek, unable to hold the question in.

He was silent so long, she wasn't sure he would answer. But finally, after they had been walking for a few minutes, he gave a gusty sigh and began reluctantly. "I cast a homing spell on my wand. It gently pulls me in the direction we need. It's also how I was able to follow you through the forest. Well, that and the cursing as you fell." She could actually hear the grin in his voice as he said that last bit.

"Hrmpf!" Slightly offended and embarrassed, she decided to change the subject from her possessed flight. "That sounds very useful. Think you could teach me?" Feeling his hand tense, she hurried to reassure him. "Pleeeeaaase?" she begged playfully, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I promise never to use it to find _you._"

His quiet sigh let her know she had him. "It's the spell _persequor_. You can easily find it in the library, if you care to look."

"Is that really all you're going to tell me?" Ginny asked, her voice colored by hurt.

"Pretty much," he replied guardedly.

Pulling his hand, she made him stop and face her. They may be blind in this overgrown forest, with it's centuries of growth and interlocking branches, but the urge to speak to someone's face still existed. Gently, she caressed his smooth cheek with the tips of her fingers. "I won't push you to reveal more than you're comfortable with, but you _can_ trust me, Chris. I know I went crazy a bit ago when that aboleth had me, but I need you believe that," she whispered urgently before replacing her fingers with a light kiss.

"I hope so," he whispered, his voice grim and not at all sure. She couldn't help the sad frown that marred her face as they continued walking.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ginny was breathing heavily and Chris began slightly dragging her by the hand. Her feet were crying out for respite, but she refused to appear weak by asking for a sit-down. Despite her increased tripping, Chris seemed oblivious to her plight as long as she didn't pull up too sharply on his arm. That is, until he was the one tripping over a fallen log and left lying face first on the ground spitting out rotten leaves.

"Chris, I want to check on Aiden...and I'm exhausted! If we don't rest this very moment, I'm going to throw you down and sit on you until I'm damned well ready to move on!" Ginny finally broke down and demanded, hands on hips in a perfect impersonation of her mother. She ruined it, though, by breaking into giggles at the gaging sounds he made spitting out moldy leaves.

"Lovely idea, that," he replied as a sharp tug brought her down onto his lap and he swooped in on her mouth.

Turning her face to the side, she cleared her throat delicately and asked with a laugh, "Ah, Aiden?"

Plopping her off to the side none too gently, he grumbled while getting to his feet "_Accio_ Aiden," he barked and the injured boy quietly floated to his side. He mumbled a few spells Ginny remembered her mother using to check her brothers over after one of their various injuries. "He'll need some fine tuning from Pomfrey, no doubt, but I think I got the major injuries at the lake. He won't be dying soon, at any rate."

Her gasp of outrage was lost as he flopped to the ground next to her. "How can you say something like that?"

"Because it's true?" he replied flippantly before throwing an arm around her shoulders. She barely kept herself from shrugging it off, deciding instead to see if he finished explaining. "I meant no offense, merely stated a fact. I healed him satisfactorily enough that he'll keep until you can get him to the nurse."

"Hrmpf!" was her only reply as she turned her head away to prevent him from stealing kisses.

"Besides," Chris whispered silkily into her ear. His warm breath made her shiver and nearly distracted her from his next words. "Why do you care so much what becomes of him? Is he your-"

"Of course not!" Ginny exclaimed indignantly. "He's an insufferable know it all with much too high an opinion of himself _and_ his blasted opinions!"

"Then why are you out here, protecting him from whatever goes bump?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well, seeing as how that would be telling, it's really none of your business," Ginny replied smugly, proud of her retort until he began chuckling once again.

"As you wish, Lass. Have you rested enough to continue?"

"Ugh. I _suppose..._" She groaned pathetically as Chris pulled her up, then slapped his hands away from her bum and dusted it off herself. "I am perfectly capable of doing that, thank you ever so much!"

"Oh, I'm sure," he replied salaciously. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to do it for you." He couldn't see it, but she was blushing for all she was worth.

* * *

Ginny felt as if she were walking through a fog. She never realized trekking through a forest for a little over an hour could be so physically demanding, but she was numb head to toe from more than just the cold. Her exhaustion was so complete, she moved forward only because Chris refused to drop her hand. Finally, though, they stopped and she felt a distinct change in the air. There was a damp, warm breeze gently pulling at her hair. It smelled...old, but not unpleasantly so.

"Come on, in we go," Chris said with a chipper lilt, a hand on the small of her back guiding her. Bracing a hand against the damp stone wall, she continued to follow him.

"We're in a cave, aren't we?" Ginny asked, her echoing voice playing counterpoint to a pinging drip in the distance. She relished the relative warmth afforded by the natural temperature regulations of such structures.

"Very perceptive. Yes, this half is a cave and ends in a passage up to the castle."

"Where does it let out?"

At first, his only response was a laugh, but then he said, "Wherever I want."

"Really? How?" Surprise colored her voice as she tried to figure out what kind of magic that involved.

"Hmmm...You'll see," was his noncommittal answer.

She contemplated the different degrees of darkness as they went deeper into the cave. She had thought there was no light in the forest, but this was absolute and frightening. And to make matters worse, the path began to rise steeply, causing Ginny's already over-taxed leg muscles to quiver like Jello. She began to envy Aiden his free ride as she continued struggling up the steep incline, depending heavily on Chris' hand for support. As her muscles burned and her lungs heaved, she fervently vowed to get her butt in gear come tomorrow and begin an exercise regimen that didn't involve sitting on a broom. Soon, though, she gave a sigh of relief as the grade leveled and the _clop-clop-clop _of stone paving filled the air.

"Not much longer; we're in the hallway now," Chris informed her, speaking for the first time since they began walking through the passage. They soon came to a stop and Ginny reached out to touch the wall she could sense directly in front of them. There, underneath her fingertips, was a richly carved wooden door. She yearned to light her wand and examen the designs but knew that was impossible.

"So how does this-" A bright, blinding light burst out from the door causing her poor eyes to sting and water. In that brief moment, she saw a white crystal embedded where the knob should be, and a pale hand hovering over it in stark relief. Once the light disappeared, blue spots floated in front of her eyes, almost tangible in appearance. She couldn't help but exclaim, "Wow," which caused him to laugh at her expense some more.

"Well, here we are," he murmured silkily, backing her against the wall and reaching a hand out to play with a lock of her hair. "This will open right by the hospital wing so you can get Aiden to Pomfrey."

"T-thanks," she stammered, suddenly nervous and blushing scarlet as his hand brushed down her arm to settle on her hip. "For helping, that is, and not asking any questions. I suppose I should-"

"Shhhh," he whispered before sealing her mouth with his. Her body went stiff with surprise before a contented sigh escaped and she relaxed against his chest.

She wasn't sure which situation contributed to better kisses: danger from discovery by dementors or trapezing through a deadly forest after being attacked by a homicidal amphibian. Either way, this was heaven. His unique spicy scent surrounded her as she reveled in the silky softness of his lips and discovered just how soft a boy's hair could be when she grabbed fistfuls to pull him closer.

A soft groan from their injured charge reminded them they were not alone. Reluctantly, they separated, pressing their foreheads together. They were breathing more heavily than even while climbing through the cave. She was surprised to feel as if a small portion of her heart was breaking. It was baffling that the impending absence of someone she barely knew and had never seen would hurt this badly. Maybe Ron was wright and she really did have a hero fetish.

"I don't want to go because I know this will probably be it...but I don't really have a choice, do I?" She felt the shake of his head. Suddenly, though she couldn't see his face, she could feel the piercing stare he shot through the dark. "Chris?" she queried as he began ruffling around and muttering an unfamiliar spell. "What are-"

"Ha!" he exclaimed proudly before placing something in her palm and closing her hand around it. "Just tap it with your wand twice and think of me. I'll have it tell you where this door will appear so that we can meet."

Shock coursed through her as the magnitude of such a gesture sank in. He wasn't telling her his name, but this was more trust than she ever thought to receive. Sadly, she tried to give the present back and rush through the painful words that needed to be said. "Chris, you don't have to do this. I don't know what that business was with the dementors and I don't know why you were out in the forest, but I'm pretty sure they are related and obviously very dangerous. What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to endanger yourself just to please me."

Swiftly, he kissed her with a laugh. "I'm not doing this just for you, although that would be reason enough. I chose not to do this last time to protect my own arse, but I...Well, I would like more time with you as well and have decided it's worth the danger." His admission started a warm fluttering in her belly and she allowed him to place the present, now obviously a necklace, around her neck. With that said, he used _obscuro_ on the both of them and kissed her goodbye before opening the door and guiding her out. Once she heard the sound of it shutting softly, she removed her blindfold and towed Aiden to the hospital right next door, just as Chris had said. It wasn't until she was staring into the stern, furious face of Professor McGonagall that she remembered about Prissy and the contingent of teachers that had probably been searching for her this entire time.

"Uh-oh."

A/N: Does this seem a bit dialogue heavy to you? I seriously hope this chapter makes sense. I find myself struggling as I try to recapture the tone I had already set for the story...not to mention, I wrote this thing while seriously sleep deprived. If anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta, I would love you forever. I'm good about catching spelling/grammar errors, but I really need someone to help me keep up with continuity and tone. I will be starting Calculus soon, so I'll only be able to update every week or so, not every few days. I hope this is acceptable...but really, anything faster than 1 ½ years would be an improvement, right? So, please read and review. I'd like to know your opinions about this story, particularly chapters five and six.

**Monster Note** An aboleth is a monster from the Dungeons and Dragons Monster Manual, version 3.5, volume 1. I changed some things up to fit in with the story, so I hope any DnD players who might be reading don't hate me. Oh, and I promise that the aboleth didn't just come from left field. There is definitely a plot-type reason for it to be there.

**Spell Note** Extraxi is Latin for "to remove, extract" and I just made up abolethium by making aboleth sound sort of Latin as well. Also, persequor is Latin for "to persecute, to follow, to track" so I thought it was perfect for the tracking spell. Hope you aren't minding my made up spells!


End file.
